


Plans and Pies

by donutsweeper



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic happened when you combined warm apple pie and cold ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans and Pies

In a lot of ways the diner had become a constant in Abbie's life. Maybe it started that fateful night when Corbin brought her there instead of taking her straight to jail, but it was always there with its warm pie and cold ice cream, giving her a place and the time to get her head together.

Maddie didn't even have to take her order anymore. Whenever Abbie would come in some special radar known only to waitresses would ping as to whether or not she in one of her moods and by the time she could comfortably settle at one of the booths the pie would be ready and plunked down in front of her with a "Here you go, Abbie." Abbie always made sure to thank her, but Maddie would just smile in response, fill up a coffee mug, and be on her way.

Abbie's decision to join the Westchester County police department was made in the diner, her decision to leave it for the FBI too. All in all she'd probably eaten dozens of apple pies and who knows how many quarts of vanilla ice cream as she waded through all the twists and turns life had thrown at her.

A life figured out. 

A future planned. 

Five minutes at a time. 

Pie ala mode was an amazing, wondrous thing.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Headless: A Sleepy Hollow Podfic Anthology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048358) by [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler)




End file.
